


Argument

by Cloud889



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Hellboy have an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

“Squirt”

“…”

“Boy Scout”

“…”

“Myers”

“…”

“John”

“…”

“Johnny??”

“………”

“JoJo??”

“…………………..”

“Aha! I saw your lip twitch”

“….”

“Still not talking to me, I see. Well I must find a way for you to do so.”

“…”

“Hellboy!!! Stop. Stop…”

“You’re talking to me”

“Yes, I am. Now stop tickling me”

“I kinda like doing this to you”

“And I’m telling you to stop if you don’t want to sleep on the couch tonight”

“Cruel. Very Cruel”

“No, I’m very fair. I’m forgiving you, aren’t I? Someone else wouldn’t have”

“I didn’t do anything horrible”

“…..”

“I DIDN’T”

“Of course you didn’t”

“Not only I can hear the sarcasm, I can also see it”

“Good for you. You’re not as stupid as you look”

“That’s mean”

“I know, I’m sorry but you really pissed me off today”

“I didn’t mean to”

“And?????”

“And???”

“There’s nothing more you want to say to me??”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Stop staring at me like that and say it already”

“…I’m…”

“Yes???”

“I’m…”

“Come on, you can say it”

“I’m sorry”

“That’s it. Good boy”

“Hey! don’t speak to me like …”

“…”

“But you are very welcome to kiss me like that more often”


End file.
